irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Do You Think I'm Stupid?
The two teams must film a nature documentary. One team can't get anything together, while a strategist leads his team to victory. In the end, one antagonist's growing conflicts with the other contestants sends him home. Plot When the Screaming Directors woke up and went to the mess hall, they all began cheering that to win the next challenge. Roman revealed that he had a crush on one of the other competitors. Joe started an alliance with Erik. In an attempt to make Joe a target, Marshall tried to form an alliance with him, but Joe refused. Princessa and Nalyd flirted with each other, both revealing to have a crush on the other in the confessional. Chris McLean revealed that the challenge would be a nature flick, and that the teams would need to make a movie about an animal assigned to them. The Screaming Directors got a bear, while the Killer Actors got a mountain lion.James kept waving and smiling to Rachel and revealed his crush on her in the confessional The Screaming Directors took a large amount of time being cruel to each other, and generally ignoring the bear, except Roman who named it Jerry.James revealed his fear of bears but it was later& resolved when he bonded with Jerry. Joe noticed Nalyd and Princessa's attraction to each other, and plotted to break them up. The bear became intimidated by the Screaming Directors, and ate their camera. Nalyd lead the Killer Actors in filming the mountain lion. They got shots of it eating and attacking Chef. The lion attacked Nalyd, but the team got the lion away from him. Chris was amused by Nalyd being mauled, and the Killer Actors won. The Screaming Directors mostly voted off Joe because of his manipulative ways, and his behavior towards others. After the Ceremony Tye asked Victoria out, She said yes and the day ended. Cast * Bridgette did not speak this episode. Trivia *Roman got a bear named Jerry. *This is the first episode to reveal a one sided relationship . *The first kiss of the season occurs during this episode: Princessa kisses Nalyd after they win the challenge. That kiss marks the first time Princessa and Nalyd have ever kissed. It also symbolizes the official start of their relationship, even though they weren't considered a real couple until the next episode . *Bridgette was gone for this episode. In her blog, it states she had a sore throat. So, she didn't speak. Voting Quotes *(CONF) James: I wish Rachel was on our team. *Sighs* Why must she be a Killer Actor! Why? *Roman: (As Bear attacks camera) Jerry! Please stop! I'll give you cookies! *Nalyd: We need to film the animal eating stuff and killing something! We need a narrator! *In a bad French accent* And I can do that! (As Ethan films) Zee mountain lion iz a majestic creature in nature's gentle tapestry of life. *Female Mountain Lion: *smiles at male mountain lion* Nalyd: And now watch as the... Ethan... Stop the camera.... *(CONF) Princessa: I don't trust Joe. He's like epically scary. But he can't beat me. The saying goes, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. And I'm exactly like honey. Pure, and sweet forever! *Nalyd: So we got the lion eating stuff and killing something... Any other ideas? Mountain lion: *Jumps on Nalyd* Nalyd: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mountain lion: *Bites Nalyd's hoodie* Nalyd: Get it off! Get it off! Chef: *Shoots tranquilizer dart at mountain lion* *Chris: After watching both tapes... Both suck. But the Killer Actors sucked less and they win again! Princessa: *Kisses Nalyd* *Princessa: *Does a back flip* Joe: *Trips Princessa* Princessa: *Punches Joe hard in the face* *Chris: Marshmallows for... LeShawna and James! *Tosses them marshmallows* James: Yes! LeShawna: Of course. Chris: ... Marshall! Well done! *Tosses him marshmallow* Marshall: Yes! Chris: Roman! Frank! *Tosses them both marshmallows* Roman: Yay! Frank: Phew! Thanks everyone! Chris: Erik and Joe... This is the final marshmallow... Erik! *Gives Erik the marshmallow* Joe: You're all dead!!! *Tye: Victoria, you wanna, you know, maybe hang out sometime? Victoria: Yeah, Tye.